LI-22 D.A.R.T.
Utility Shuttle Lashunta Integrated's Model 22 Diplomatic Assignment, Relief, and Transport Shuttle. A small, light weight utility vehicle designed for a wide range of mission parameters. Just as it's name suggests, the LI-22 D.A.R.T is a cheap multipurpose starship. The small craft has seen wide adoption through out the Pact Worlds and well into the Outer Rim. With two expansion bays, simplistic architecture, and cheap cost; the D.A.R.T is easy to upgrade and retool for any task. The D.A.R.T has a hatch in the back, opening up to reveal a long utility ramp, leading to the main cargo bay. The cargo bay is a blank canvas, with standardized hard points and power ports. With a little bit of tinkering and the right equipment, the cargo bay can be converted to a medical bay, extra passenger seating, a mobile repair station, or even a luxury apartment. In the back of the cargo bay is a short set of stairs leading to the cockpit, which seats the pilot and two other crew members at multipurpose consoles. The cockpit is cramped and doesn't allow much freedom of movement. From the cockpit a second set of short stairs leads up into a tightly compact passenger cabin. Inside, eight rows of passenger seats are divided by a single walk way, with a small bathroom located in the rear of the cabin. Docking nodes, which can double as emergency exit hatches, are located in the ceiling of the passenger cabin and in the floor of the cargo hold. These hatches allow the D.A.R.T to dock to the exterior of smaller ships which don't have a shuttle bay to accommodate it. Crew and cargo can move freely through the docking nodes. The D.A.R.T does not have a drift engine, and therefore is dependent on its small T6-Thrusters to move in system. Starship Ambulance When the need arises, the cargo bay is often converted into a Medical bay for field hospital work and patient care, turning the D.A.R.T into a starship ambulance. To accommodate the need for extra power, the Micron Light PCU would have to be replaced, or Solar Sails put in to replace the Passenger seating. Mobile Workshop Sometimes enterprising individuals use a D.A.R.T outfitted with a Tech workshop, traveling from district to district in space stations and planets. Going around to fix people's household appliances and making some side money. To accommodate the need for extra power, the Micron Light PCU would have to be replaced, or Solar Sails put in to replace the Passenger seating. Dedicated Cargo Delivery Corporations and wide eyed small businesses will sometimes purchase or rent a D.A.R.T who's top floor passenger cabin (and accompanying floor) has been removed to accommodate additional cargo storage. These Cargo D.A.R.Ts can be seen flying back and forth within Pact World cities, across vast landscapes, and even up to orbiting space stations; All with the mission of delivering their cargo safely and quickly! The D.A.R.T's standard PCU configuration is more then capable of handling this task, though some ambiguous delivery boys soup-up their PCUs for more powerful thrusters. Dedicated Personnel Transport Mass transit organizations both public and private often use the D.A.R.Ts low cost, safety, and defensive abilities to shepherd passengers. When the organization in question has little need to ferry goods from A to B and places more value in moving people, the cargo bay is replaced with a Passenger cabin. The D.A.R.T's standard PCU configuration is more then capable of handling this task, and requires no further upgrades. Illegal Uses Some unscrupulous individuals install Smuggler compartments into D.A.R.Ts hoping the vehicle's wide spread use and small size will aid them in trafficking illicit goods. Lashunta Integrated condemns these actions and applauds law enforcement when these individuals are brought to justice. To accommodate the need for extra power, the Micron Light PCU would have to be replaced, or Solar Sails put in to replace the Passenger seating.